dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lawrence Jordan (New Earth)
Wikipedia History Wikipedia history: * (cur) (last) 03:37, 17 July 2006 Cat's Tuxedo (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 12:36, 11 July 2006 Kusonaga (Talk | contribs) m (Comics MoS) * (cur) (last) 16:03, 29 June 2006 170.94.58.110 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 15:35, 29 June 2006 170.94.58.110 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 15:28, 29 June 2006 170.94.58.110 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 20:53, 28 May 2006 Basique (Talk | contribs) (→Current Status) * (cur) (last) 22:55, 27 May 2006 Basique (Talk | contribs) (→Current Status) * (cur) (last) 21:24, 27 May 2006 Basique (Talk | contribs) (→Current Status) * (cur) (last) 21:23, 27 May 2006 Basique (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:13, 27 May 2006 Basique (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 10:00, 16 May 2006 24.116.236.9 (Talk) (→External links) * (cur) (last) 16:19, 4 May 2006 Ipstenu (Talk | contribs) m (sorting out a little.) * (cur) (last) 13:07, 13 April 2006 Julianbaischir (Talk | contribs) m (Added additional relatives) * (cur) (last) 01:25, 13 April 2006 Julianbaischir (Talk | contribs) (Added creator info, additional relatives, and some clean-up) * (cur) (last) 00:55, 13 April 2006 Julianbaischir (Talk | contribs) (Added creator info and additional relatives) * (cur) (last) 17:46, 30 March 2006 Dfgarcia (Talk | contribs) (updated bio info + un-orphaned 1 image) * (cur) (last) 05:02, 27 March 2006 Lesfer (Talk | contribs) (wikilink) * (cur) (last) 01:21, 26 March 2006 Lesfer (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:04, 9 March 2006 Dfgarcia (Talk | contribs) (re-added JSA reserve affiliation, mostly because it's *true*) * (cur) (last) 22:21, 8 March 2006 Lesfer (Talk | contribs) m (What for? Hal Jordan is already wikilinked.) * (cur) (last) 21:33, 8 March 2006 Dfgarcia (Talk | contribs) m (I agree the "Air Wave x" is redundant, but I think the GL note should remain) * (cur) (last) 20:09, 8 March 2006 Lesfer (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:04, 8 March 2006 Lesfer (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:00, 8 March 2006 Lesfer (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 18:33, 7 March 2006 Ipstenu (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 07:01, 24 February 2006 Dfgarcia (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 07:00, 24 February 2006 Dfgarcia (Talk | contribs) Profzoom 01:30, 29 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Earth-One and Earth-Two versions? Existed Earth-Two and Earth-One versions of this character, he never travelled to the Earth-One because they were different persons. Only tell me ONE reference about this alleged dimensional travel? This blog explanation is really fair. https://robertewronskijr.com/2017/04/04/hal-jordan-of-earth-2/ Kowalewski (talk) 23:37, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe Vol 1 1. Says so right in his entry on page 6. --Khajidha (talk) 00:25, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::But You see the problem? The entire Jordan family would have migrated with the guy. Did you read the blog? Kowalewski (talk) 23:56, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Be fair. You asked for "ONE reference about this alleged dimensional travel" and Khajidha provided it. You should thank him, think about whether this changes anything, and then proceed with your argument (or not). Shadzane �� (talk) 00:18, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Whatever problems there are simply don't matter. DC themselves said it happened. No amount of arguing by you, me, some random blogger, the Pope, or anybody else can change that.--Khajidha (talk) 14:22, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Gotham City or New York? Caption in splash panel in A.W. story in Detective Comics Vol 1 70 quoth: "There is an office high up in downtown Gotham that produces comic books." On one hand, "Gotham" is a time-honored nickname for New York City, but on the other hand, this is a DC Comic. I think the editors are telling us here that Air Wave's adventures are set in Gotham City. But before I make a bunch of changes to his appearances and character page, ahmina ask up front: Is there any evidence for Larry Airwave Jordan living in NYC? Or was this just a long-standing assumption? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 13:50, January 11, 2018 (UTC)